You must have some Spirit
by DanieldervUniverse
Summary: A short story about Spirit's decision to leave on a cruise on Maka's birthday.


-To hurt one's child is a mortal sin- Spirit sighed, resigned and sagging as he was at every anniversary. If he was already considered little more than a rag, or at least presumably, during the few days before the birthday of his "little" Maka he became a perfect nobody. One could not distinguish him, in the light of the laughing sun, from the darkest shadows. He stood motionless for hours staring at an empty spot, and only individuals with remarkably trained eyes, such as the Supreme Shinigami or Stein, could realize that the barely darker area on the ground was actually Spirit Albarn, a very useful Deathschyte, standing still and depressed in his own shadow.  
But the worst part were the long and endless grief-stricken sermons in which the suffering father threw himself at evening at his favorite pub, or in the moments when one of the extraordinary individuals tried to approach him, unaware that they were also putting their not so extraordinary patience at a test. Although it lasted little more than a week, throughout Death City there was no worse torment than a Spirit Albarn dedicated to long sermons of self-pity and rammaric at the expense of all those who tried to show him a minimum of sympathy. For some time now, however, the honor of having to protect Death City from this internal threat fell on the shoulders of the most powerful of its inhabitants, Lord Death himself. Armed with the most formidable weapon of all.  
-You build a life- spoke Spirit, sitting in the presence of his great master -And not alone, but with the person to whom you are more dedicated to the world. A very beautiful woman, lustrous, powerful, shapely ...  
**CHOP  
**\- Sorry, you were lost in your thoughts. Please continue- said Death, with the utmost courtesy while keeping his mighty hand in plain view, so as to discourage further digressions. Although unorthodox, the method of the Supreme Shinigami was essential to keep the impulses under control.  
-I-I said- stammered Spirit, in pain - When Maka was born time stopped. It is almost like rising above the limits of humanity, understanding that we can give something unique to the world.  
To Death Spirit never resulted overly repetitive: as an individual he was well-educated, and as every anniversary he sunk deeper and deeper into despair, he brought his oratory to greater levels of rhetoric and metaphors, despite the risk of falling in moments of crying or useless exaltation of the little Maka.  
-And she has become a fundamental part of my life. Her smiles, her vices, her wide-open eyes, all for her beloved father who works so hard to bring home a ...  
**CHOP  
**-I remember Maka when she was a child- intervened Death, having nothing better to do than to deepen the conversation -And I remember that she wasn't even afraid of me the first time she saw me.  
-Oh Maka. All like her mother. She had the same look when she first saw me, at the corner of ...  
**CHOP  
**-But how did you managed to ruin everything to the point of such remorse? - insisted the Shinigami, not at all upset by the digressions. The divine being knew very well how that clumsy womanizer had spoiled a successful marriage and an equally brilliant collaboration between Weapon and Master. But if he wanted to solve that problem once and for all, he had to go to the center of it and force Spirit to come to terms with his mistakes.  
\- Because I'm a failed man. A waste, a disgusting and shriveled carapace, a being that ...  
**CHOP  
**-I... I made mistakes, to my wife, my love, but I didn't think it would have been the same for Maka. I took things for granted, things that could not be replaced. Yes, I will never be able to repent for my choices, but Maka should not have paid the consequences- although he had half-face bloodied from the violent blows, Spirit still had the spirit to sob halfway between one word and the other. He didn't, however, cry: tears would have meant something concrete, perhaps sincere.  
-I have heard the same story many times, my friend. I'm beginning to believe that you don't care to put things right ...  
-Yes I do! - Spirit snapped, for a moment, before falling back on his seat -If there was a way, yes I would put things right.  
**CHOP  
**-What did I say this time !?  
-Do not take me for a fool, Spirit- replied Lord Death -Tell me, why do you let yourself be gnawed by this if you don't try to solve it first?  
-Because there is no solution,- the man insisted -You can't erase what I did. They hate me too much, they left me both because I will never be able to change. They know me too well.  
-The problems are not solved by erasing them before they occur. We must go back to why and rise above ourselves to find a new solution, and if it is not enough then we must try again and again and again.  
-Like you did?- asked Spirit.  
-Sure. No one is an expert in failures related to their children like me. This is why I continue to listen to you and make good use of your teachings.  
-HEY! THIS IS…!  
**CHOP  
**-Don't raise your voice with me- snarled Lord Death.  
-I apologize- Spirit stammered.  
-Spirit, tell me sincerely why are you here- asked the supreme Shinigami.  
The man started to reply, but his voice died in his throat. Had he come to ... talk? Whine? To cry? He had come to let off steam, but he already did that in the pubs every night with his ladies. And they were a much better audience than the Shinigami. In fact, they also beat him when he said something stupid. But maybe this time he had come to hear some advice from an enlightened and supreme being like Lord Death. Yet, Stein or the idiot Soul would have been just fine...  
-Do you understand Spirit? You accomplished nothing while her, and consequently you have wasted my time- Lord Death was absolutely furious, even though he still maintained a mild and content attitude -So, in order to save trouble for the both of us, to solve the problem with Maka.  
Spirit looked up at his mentor, and then sighed in defeat. Death was right, he had to fix it, even if doing the only thing he wanted to avoid. He raised up meekly and turned away from Death.  
-Where are you going?- he asked, with a thread of irritation in his voice.  
-To book a cruise.  
-For what?  
-For Maka's birthday.  
-Oh... Oh Spirit, is a nice thought but maybe something less flashy- said the Shinigami, falling in line with the man.  
-The cruise is not for Maka.  
-Eh?  
-Is for me. I'm going as far as possible from here ...  
**CHOP  
**-HAVE YOU LISTENED TO A WORD I SAID!?- exclaimed enraged Lord Death, unleashing all his pent-up anger.  
-There is nothing I can do- continued Spirit, struggling to his feet and resuming his steps -I'll always be there for my little girl, but for her birthday I want to give her a smile, and not spoil her day. There is no turning back from what I did to her.  
-But Spirit!- the Shinigami exclaimed, exasperated -You can't give up on Maka. You're her father! Every little girl sees her dad as her first hero!  
-I will be her hero in the shadows, my Lord, but she will never accept me- the man said, almost whispering -I'll have a friend pick a gift for her in my part. She'll appreciate.  
So Spirit left Lord Death's office. Once he disappeared, the Shinigami gave himself a sound **CHOP **on the forehead.  
-That man will never change.


End file.
